


Как не надо совершать крупное мошенничество (или всё, что вам нужно – это любовь команды)

by double_knot



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Сонджин хотел, чтобы каждый уяснил: Он. Разрабатывает. Планы. Кучу планов. От А до Я. Учитывает миллиард вероятностей.





	Как не надо совершать крупное мошенничество (или всё, что вам нужно – это любовь команды)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how not to run a long con (or: all you need is the love of your team)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829079) by [elliebell (Naladot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/elliebell). 



Доун категорически не хотел признавать, что сам выбрал путь преступника. Он всегда старался прояснить этот момент при встрече с новыми людьми. Ему не нравилось, когда возникали странные мысли на его счёт, потому что, если честно, воровство буквально подвернулось ему под руку. Просто вот он работает на полную ставку, а вот на следующий день взламывает навороченный сейф на пару с Вонпилем. Иногда он всё же задавался вопросом, как другие попадают в эту среду, но, по правде говоря, всё оказалось не так уж плохо. Существовали гораздо худшие способы зарабатывать себе на жизнь.  
Если говорить в целом, то он был счастлив в этой команде. Они часто спорили, и Сонджин целый год пребывал на грани помешательства на грабеже-только-плохих-парней, что сводило Джунхёка с ума. (Доуну было как-то всё равно, но Джунхёк утверждал, что Сонджин мешает его связанным с подделкой произведений искусства делам. Якобы его заставляли творить всякую хренотень, дабы спасти положение. Доун не мог даже оспорить это заявление, но втайне ему казалось, что у Джунхёка получаются отличные картины). Доун был мало в чём хорош, но действительно разбирался в этом, и его вклад в полной мере ценился парнями. Доуну было приятно слышать: “Никто не может взломать замок так, как наш Доун”, или “Вы видели кого-то, кто собирает информацию лучше, чем Доун?”. Поэтому он не бросал это дело, хотя было очень неудобно лгать матери о работе при каждом звонке.  
И, как назло, мама позвонила ему очень и очень не вовремя − прямо посреди грабежа.  
− Да, мам, − откликнулся он так жизнерадостно, как только мог.  
− Я что, слышала чей-то крик?  
− А, это просто фильм, − ответил спокойно Доун. Затрезвонила пожарная сигнализация, и этажом выше спринклер начал разбрызгивать воду. − Я перезвоню тебе, как кончится фильм, ладно?   
*  
Сонджин бы хотел, чтобы каждый уяснил: Он. Разрабатывает. Планы. Кучу планов. От А до Я. Учитывает миллиард вероятностей. И не было его вины в том, что каждая работа, за которую они брались, оборачивалась провалом. Он даже начал строить схемы на схожие случаи, и не то, чтобы они помогали.   
− О, всё будет отлично, − бодро обратился он к служащему банка. И тот поверил, что Сонджин − молодой талантливый консультант по безопасности. Капли пота собрались у воротничка выходной рубашки Сонджина. − Это новая система безопасности, возможно, обнаружился баг, который спровоцировал аварийный режим. Я позвоню техническому специалисту.  
− Звоните, и быстро, − служащий нахмурился.   
Где-то снаружи выли полицейские сирены. Сонджин продолжал улыбаться. Он точно убьет Дже.   
*  
− Никто меня не ценит, − пробубнил себе под нос Вонпиль, надевая униформу “технического специалиста” и покидая их уютный и неприметный фургон (по каким-то непонятным отсылкам к американскому фильму Дже назвал его “Сандэнс Кид”, но Вонпилю как-то было всё равно). − Возьми на себя техническую часть, Вонпиль. Ты не можешь напечатать что-нибудь и пофиксить всё? Разве ты не можешь быть в трёх местах одновременно, а, Вонпиль?   
В его наушнике раздался голос Джунхёка:  
− Ты можешь прекратить ныть? Дже уже использовал на это половину времени, выделенного на побег, поэтому у нас нет возможности слушать ещё и тебя.  
− Даже поныть нельзя, − ворчал Вонпиль, толкая служебную дверь банка. Насквозь мокрая толпа посетителей уже выбежала на улицу и теперь озадаченно поглядывала на здание. Вонпиль вздохнул и вошёл внутрь. − Ладно, я всё поправлю. И всё равно меня никто не любит.   
*  
− Я имею в виду, − вздохнув, заговорил Дже, − что не уверен, что это верный путь для меня, понимаешь? Ну, в чём смысл быть вором, если никто даже не знает, насколько я хорош?   
Брайан выразительно посмотрел на него.  
− Чувак, если ты вор, и каждый знает твоё имя, то хреновый из тебя вор.  
− Нет, если это псевдоним. Я хочу стать легендой. − Дже вздохнул ещё раз, подбросил алмаз и поймал его. − Мне необходимо оставить какой-то знак, сечёшь?   
Брайан потянулся и хлопнул Дже по плечу.  
− Ты хороший вор, Дже.  
Дже снял очки, и Брайан притворился, что не заметил слёз в уголках его глаз.   
*  
Джунхёк два месяца – и весьма успешно – прикидывался своенравным сыном почившего год назад чеболя. Он ходил на сотни вечеринок, и его бизнес по подделке произведений искусства из-за этого изрядно пострадал. А всё для того, чтобы Сонджин мог строить из себя Робин Гуда, облапошивая неизвестных с баблом, до которых Джунхёку не было до никакого дела. Но даже с учётом вышесказанного, Джунхёк вовсе не собирался сдаваться.   
Он ослабил галстук и оглянулся на толпу клиентов, покинувших банк после начала пожарной тревоги. Спустя минуту ему удалось заметить скопление людей в официальной форме, окруживших молодую женщину на высоких каблуках, готовую хлопнуться в обморок прямо на месте. Джунхёк ослабил галстук ещё немного.  
− Я собираюсь вас спасти, − прошептал он по внутренней связи.  
− Погоди, что ты собираешься делать? − потребовал объяснений Сонджин.  
− Ничего, − ответил Джунхёк.  
− Почему тебе всегда кажется, что соблазнение − наилучший выход...  
Джунхёк вынул наушник и подкрался к испуганной управляющей банка. Не замужем, предположил он, полностью посвятила себя работе и явно на грани срыва из-за того, что может потерять работу. Лёгкая добыча. Джунхёку без особых усилий удавалось убедить (ему не нравилось слово “соблазнить”, спасибо огромное за это) любой тип людей, и, хотя у него было много талантов, в этом его было не превзойти. Убеждение, вот как это называется. Рот Джунхёка растянулся в лёгкой улыбке.   
− Есть прогноз, когда всё придёт в норму? − спросил он женщину.   
Та слабо улыбнулась. Дело было почти в шляпе.   
*  
Дже чувствовал себя ужасно. Даже хуже, чем можно было представить для среднестатистического человека. Ему казалось, будто весь груз отрицательных чувств вселенной сосредоточился прямо в нём и скрутился в тугую боль там, где должно было быть его сердце. Вроде Брайан ничего не понял и не заметил, и не то, чтобы Дже мог поделиться этим с ним. Правда в том, что Дже − плохой вор. При всём желании из него не вышло даже карманника. Сонджин всегда говорил ему быть начеку даже в свободное время, но Дже пытался разнообразить свои навыки, что и вылилось в это. Худший провал в его жизни. И заявление Брайана что он, дескать, хороший вор, усугубило чувства Дже, потому что это было отнюдь не так.   
− Я должен признаться, − сказал он.   
Брайан перевёл на него взгляд, и Дже вздохнул.  
− Я не отключил датчик движения перед тем, как мы зашли сюда.   
Брайан моргнул и промолчал. А затем просто пожал плечами.  
− Я не скажу парням, − произнёс он.   
− Это неважно. Мне надо сменить карьеру. Я просто худший вор в мире. И даже не заслуживаю того, чтобы находиться здесь.   
*  
Как любой добросовестный охранник, Доун ждал у парадного входа, пока спринклер разбрызгивал воду по всему зданию, и думал о том, что мог бы стать отличным охранником, если бы решил сменить работу. Он знал, как надо действовать, например, не пропустить двух парней из техобслуживания, если их сумки забиты оборудованием для взлома сейфа. Занятия подобного рода, по мнению Доуна, не требуют особой сложности.   
Неожиданно спринклеры выключились, и люди постепенно начали возвращаться на свои места. И тут внезапно всё опять погрузилось в хаос из полиции и сотрудников банка, но Доун покорно оставался на своём месте.  
− Эй! − кто-то окликнул его. Доун поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой огромного мужчину, похожего на бочку. − Протри пол в холле. И проверь, не остался ли кто в здании.   
Он отдал Доуну ключ и поспешил прочь. Доун долго смотрел на ключ в руке. Он был похож на основной. Наверное, Доуну действительно следовало прибраться.   
*  
Вонпиль сотворил чудеса с компьютерной системой. Это была система, полная хитростей и сложностей, с замысловато настроенной сетью защиты всего здания. Но Вонпиль смог её распутать, затереть следы команды, оставалось лишь открыть вход в подвал.   
Едва была подобрана верная комбинация кода, Вонпиль издал возглас ликования.  
− Эй, парни, вы меня слышите? − спросил он по связи. − Теперь вы можете выбраться.   
Мгновением спустя в гарнитуре чётко раздался ранее неясно звучавший голос Брайана.  
− А, да, Доун нас выпустил! Кто-то дал ему ключи.   
Вонпиль едва удержался, чтобы не начать стучаться головой об стенку.   
*  
Дже широким шагом вышел из банка, и его карманы были полностью набиты бриллиантами, из-за которых был весь сыр-бор.  
Ему хотелось думать, что это в полной мере возместит ущерб.  
*  
− Итак, − обратился Сонджин к команде, когда они собрались в главном секретном убежище. − Давайте проанализируем, что пошло не так.   
Он отложил планшет и посмотрел на команду. Те робко уставились на него в ответ. Сонджин не был сторонником взысканий, ему больше нравилась позитивная рабочая атмосфера и бодрый настрой. Воровство должно приносить удовольствие, иначе какой в нём смысл? Он чувствовал себя отвратительно из-за поникших лиц.   
Едва Дже открыл рот, как его перебил Брайан.   
− Знаешь, иногда всё может просто пойти наперекосяк?   
− Это был хороший план, босс, − добавил Джунхёк. − Думаю, всё прошло не так уж и плохо. Менеджер банка назвала меня очаровательным, а это что-то да значит.   
Сонджин решил проигнорировать это заявление. У него были подозрения, что конкретно в этом провале был   
виноват Дже, а ещё он мог напомнить, что Джунхёк половину времени был занят необязательным флиртом, но год назад был Великий Попсовый Грабительский Провал, который случился по вине Сонджина, поэтому он старался, чтобы ни у кого даже мысли такой не возникло.  
− И ведь всё обошлось, − продолжил Джунхёк.   
Доун радостно кивнул головой, и тут раздался телефонный звонок.   
− О, привет, мам, − ответил на звонок Доун. − Да. это был прекрасный фильм. Произошла грандиозная катастрофа, но техспец спас ситуацию. Это было невероятно.   
Сонджин оглянулся на замершего Вонпиля, на лице которого медленно расцветала улыбка. Доун ухмыльнулся и поднял палец вверх. На сердце Сонджина стало тепло.  
− Вы, парни, просто лучшая команда, − сказал счастливый Сонджин. Я вас правда люблю. Давайте воровать вместе до конца времен.


End file.
